ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles and Mechs/Transcript
(Nya, who previously went to get Jay, comes back to Zane.) Nya: When I left Zane, he was backing up his memory onto the Samurai X computer. I came back and found him like this. He's...gone. Jay: Uh, Nya, he's lying right here. Nya: His body is here, but his CPU is not responding. I noticed some glitching in his data synapses earlier, so I went back in and found this. (She shows him a cube.) Jay: Whoa! What is that? Nya: The puzzle appears to be part of some security protocol. I tried inspecting it from my terminal, but Zane's blocked outside users from messing with his code, meaning the only way to solve the puzzle and find Zane is from the inside. Jay: What do you mean "inside?" Nya: I'm uploading your brainwaves, speech patterns, and well, everything but your body into Zane's programming. Jay: Ready when you are. Nya: It's already done. Jay: Whoa. So, how does this work? Nya: Have you ever tried moving something just by thinking about it? Jay: Only every day of my life! Haha! Okay, let me test my puzzlekinesis. (He does so.) Wow! That looks like the blueprint for some sort of vehicle, except all broken up and shuffled around. Nya: Do me a favor. Picture a vehicle that Zane wouldn't remember. (Jay pictures a boat they used in "The Last Resort.") Past Nya: Please let me take a turn? Past Jay: A gentleman would never let a lady row. Whoa! Uh, heh! Nya: That's not exactly what I meant. But this proves my theory. You can't control the action, but you can recreate any memory inside Zane's mind just by thinking about it. Jay: Wait, so I can see any vehicle I want? Aw, man, this is gonna be so good! (He recreates memories of the vehicles the Ninja had.) Music: Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin. Ninja, go! Ninja, go! Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin. Jump up, kick back, jump up, kick back. Jump up, kick back. Jump up, kick back. Jay: This is awesome! Nya: Jay, let's focus on solving the puzzle and finding Zane. (He moves a piece.) Jay: Hmm. It seems like it could be my Ghost Taker GT! Past Jay: Hey, you scratched my brand-new car! Haha, sucker. Jay: I forgot how awesome this thing was! Remind me to thank Cyrus Borg when I get out of here. Nya: We already thanked Borg by saving Ninjago from the Preeminent. Past Jay: Oh, I hate unbeatable creatures. (His Ghost Taker GT was destroyed by the Preeminent.) Jay: Aw, what? No! Nya: Gone but not forgotten. That's strange. The schematics on these pieces have changed. Try moving another piece. (He does, and the pieces changed.) Jay: Ugh. How are we supposed to solve this thing if it keeps cheating? Now it's a mech puzzle. Past Jay: Ugh. They're still coming. Past Zane: We're not climbing fast enough. Jay: Kai's Fire Mech had that weapon hand. Does the puzzle have a weapon hand? Look for a weapon hand! Nya: No, no weapon hand. Maybe the puzzle wants us to remember who was the first one in the group to even have a mech. Jay: Cole? Nya: No. Jay: Me? Nya: No! Jay: The First Spinjitzu Master? Nya: Jay! It was me! I have to admit, the Golden Mech was very impressive...for ancient technology. Jay: Maybe just another peek of my ElectroMech. Past Mech: Primary power obstructed. Automatic self-detonation in five, four— Past Jay: Hehe, that's unfortunate. Past Mech: Three, two...(The mech explodes.) Jay: No! Nya: Jay! Stop fooling around! Zane's processing is more compromised than I thought. We need to get him online before total system shutdown. Jay: You don't have to ask me twice. Nya: I've had to ask you, like, five times. Jay: (He moves several pieces.) Ugh. This is way harder than it looks. Nya: I think I see some wheels now. Cross referencing motorcycles. Music: Come on, come on, do the Weekend Whip. Jump up, kick back, jump up, kick back, jump up, kick back, jump up, kick back, jump up, kick back. Come on, come on, and do the Weekend Whip. Past Jay: Speed! Aah! Ugh! Jay: Ugh, it just keeps changing! Now there are wings! Wings? Nya: I think we're on the right track. The parts keep changing, but each move gets us closer to completing the picture, whatever that picture is. Jay: If I were a mystery puzzle schematic, I'd be Ronin's R.E.X.. Look at that thing! Nya: The R.E.X. has jets, not wings. Jay: Hey, what about the ship Lloyd go from Misako? Best birthday present ever, by the way. Past Zane: The Daring Bounty has four offensive weapons, seven defensive systems, five transformative reconfigurations, and one mini fridge. Beverage? Jay: Morro's Ghost ship? Nya: We're looking for an aircraft and you think boat? Jay: Nya, we've been on at least two flying pirate ships. Nya: You have a point. So many of the vehicles we've encountered have been...unconventional. Past Zane: Aah! Music: Not backing down. (No!) Just building up. The Vermillion Warrior's on the rise. Jay: Wow! I forgot about half of these. Can you believe the Fangpyres had an evil wrecking ball? How could a wrecking ball be evil? Remember the Ultra Sonic Raider? Nya: Of course I remember. How else would you have won the Ninjaball? The new Samurai X better not put a scratch on my Samurai VXL. Past Jay: Samurai X? Sweet ride. Jay: Pfft. Those Sky Pirates were full of hot air, just like their Raid Zeppelin. Past Jay: Uh. Hahaha! Bye bye! Aah! Nya: I bet Cryptor never expected me to use his Destructoid to destroy his Nindroid army. Jay: What about my Storm Fighter? Nya: How is that unconventional? Jay: It's not. I just really love it. Nya: Stop suggesting your own vehicles! Jay: My parents' jalopy? Nya: Or your parents' vehicles. Jay: But they have so many! Nya: You're not helping. Jay: Sorry. I thought it would be easier to recognize a blueprint for a vehicle I was familiar with. Nya: Of course/ Every time you move a piece, the schematic changes, except the piece showing the pilot. I think it's Zane! Jay: Hmm. I mean, that would make the most sense. Nya: But look. He's wearing a coat. Let's cross reference that with locations. (They see a picture of the Wailing Alps.) Jay: (Gasps.) That's it! The Wailing Alps! It's gotta be his Titan Mech. Past Jay: Whoo-hoo! Zane: Ahh. Jay, what are you doing in my brain? Nya: Zane! You're here! Zane: Where else would I be? Jay: Yeah, this has been fun, but I'm ready to solve this puzzle and get out of here. (He solves it.) Yes! (The cube switches to another puzzle.) Zane: I don't think it will be that simple. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:2017 Category:Transcript Category:Episodes